


Madam Butterfly

by Catherine1868



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine1868/pseuds/Catherine1868
Summary: 日本巡演期间发现萨沙偷吃的伊利亚打算好好管教一下偷抓小蝴蝶玩儿的小调皮





	Madam Butterfly

“开门，伊留沙，快开门。”  
听到门外轻快的咯咯笑声和用力拍打木门的声音，伊利亚知道自己的老朋友又喝多了。他刚扭开把手，萨沙就迫不及待地从门缝挤进来，开始在玄关宽衣解带。  
伊利亚看着他解开日式浴衣的带子扔到柜子上，衣襟完全敞开着，下身一丝不挂，不禁皱起眉头，顺手带上木门。  
“嘿，帮，帮我系一下这玩意儿。”萨沙指指腰间又指指带子，舌头有点打结。  
和东京一本正经的大酒店不同，这间提供日式浴衣作为睡袍的乡下旅馆充分满足了一个俄罗斯人对神秘东方文化的好奇心。伊利亚早料到萨沙会穿，只不过没想到几杯清酒就让他醉到系不好腰带的地步。  
他按住一边哼歌一边左右摇晃的萨沙，拉起衣襟，细心系好带子，打了个活结。  
“好了。”  
“不……不对，不是这样，”萨沙一把扯开腰带。  
“那应该怎样?”  
腰带甩到了伊利亚身上。  
“纯子说不是这样系的。伊留沙，快点。”  
伊利亚有点火大，纯子是谁?让纯子来系吧。他把腰带丢在门口柜子上，抬高声调说道。  
萨沙愣了两秒钟似乎才反应过来，通红的脸颊显得愈发红润。  
“很好，谢谢你，伙计。”他拍拍伊利亚的肩膀，捡起腰带，拉开木门摇摇晃晃地想往外走。浴衣宽大的下摆随着他的步伐晃荡着，完全遮不住应该遮挡的部位。  
在其他房客被一个游荡在走廊里裸露下体的外国男人吓坏之前，伊利亚一把将萨沙拽回房间，用力关上门。  
“让我回去，让纯子来系吧，”萨沙挣扎着发出不满的声音，“放开我。”  
“你闹够没?”  
伊利亚把萨沙推到门上，语气严厉地质问道。  
“想被开除出冰演是吗？”  
萨沙嘟起嘴看着他：“他们不会开除我的，她们只为我买票。”  
伊利亚这才想起来纯子是谁。  
这次巡回冰演的票卖得非常好，日本组织方在招待晚宴上恭敬地用蹩脚的英语向两位俄罗斯嘉宾确认了门票大卖的好消息。  
“very good.”萨沙用同样蹩脚的大舌头英语回答道。  
“这次巡演能获得成功全靠阿伯特先生的精彩演出。”日本人恭恭敬敬地低下头。  
事实上日本人并不完全是在恭维——许多女性观众确实是冲着萨沙来的，确切地说，是英俊、优雅、性感的阿伯特王子殿下，纯子就是这些热情粉丝的一员。伊利亚见过这个女孩，她留着齐肩短发，穿着过膝长裙，抱着向日葵花束，和其他日本姑娘一样彬彬有礼地等着演员退场。之所以对她有印象，大概是因为纯子连续看了好几场冰演——从大阪到横滨，伊利亚几次在场边看到她抱着花束等待的身影。  
“阿伯特先生，阿伯特先生退场了吗？”  
也许因为等得太久，纯子忍不住用英语询问先退场的参演者。  
萨沙似乎已经和纯子很熟了，一出来接到花束就给了一个大大的拥抱，顺势吻了她的脸颊。纯子像受惊的小鹿一样跳起来，满面通红地朝萨沙鞠了一躬，转身飞快地逃走了。  
几天后组织方在晚宴上表示将编排一场关于日本文化的双人滑，比如普契尼的《蝴蝶夫人》。  
“很有趣，那么谁来演蝴蝶夫人呢？”萨沙似乎非常感兴趣，“或许我们可以设一个抽奖环节，抽选一位幸运观众。”  
伊利亚忍不住看了萨沙一眼。作为花样滑冰运动员，他很享受和粉丝“恋爱”的过程，比如共进晚餐，探讨节目创意，但萨沙定义的“恋爱”似乎比他更进一步。  
在酒店房间门口看到带着礼物的纯子之后，伊利亚更确定了自己的想法。工作人员不会把房间号码告诉粉丝，如果不是……  
眼下萨沙似乎为了如何正确地穿好日式浴衣（然后去见纯子）而烦恼不已。他推开伊利亚的手一屁股坐在榻榻米上，开始折腾自己的腰带。  
伊利亚不知道该说什么好。  
女儿降生后，自己和萨沙见面的次数越来越少。一个周六下午，萨沙开了一个多小时车来找他，眼里闪烁着别样的光彩。  
“今晚去钓鱼吧。”  
“对不起，亲爱的……丽莎刚睡着。”  
伊利亚抱歉地看着一脸期待的萨沙。  
周六晚上去城外“钓鱼”曾经是两人约好的周末活动，如果到了冬天，河流上冻了，那就换一种方式——网球，野营，或者其他任何一个大家能接受的借口——然后开车到远郊找一个偏僻的汽车旅馆，在狭窄的床上纠缠在一起直至天明。旅馆墙壁很薄，伊利亚一直努力克制自己，直到萨沙提醒他小心别把身下的破床弄塌了。  
“那去窗台上做?”  
萨沙喘息着笑着搂过他的脖子：“为什么不呢？”  
明知是心虚的挑逗，伊利亚故意抱起萨沙把他推到窗台上，粗暴地动作起来。  
“你这个混蛋……”萨沙大笑起来，用力抱紧伊利亚，把脑袋埋在他的肩上……

那天萨沙吃了一碗微波炉加热的速冻饺子就回去了。  
伊利亚一直送到停车场，妻子在外参加巡演，自己实在无法丢下孩子们独自出门。  
“路上开慢点。”伊利亚不知道该道歉还是该挽留，半天才憋出一句话。  
萨沙停下打开车门的手，转过身在他肩上靠了一小会儿。等萨沙抬起头，伊利亚已经看不到他眼里的火焰，只记得他身上若有若无的香水味，甜甜的，带着一丝脂粉味，那是既能诱惑男人又能诱惑女人的味道……

“教我。”正在伊利亚发愣的当口，萨沙又靠了过来，把腰带塞进他手里，“日本人是怎么做的……”  
伊利亚没能听清后半句，萨沙用修长的手臂勾上他的脖子，在他耳边送出轻得像吐息一般的恳求。  
“伊—留—什—卡—”  
伊留什卡滑冰滑得很好，英语说得很好，还拿了奥运冠军，伊留什卡会穿和服，会玩武士刀，伊留什卡无所不能。  
萨沙歪着脑袋看着伊利亚，壁灯映在他明亮的大眼睛里，像一簇跳动的火焰。  
伊利亚决定告诉萨沙日本人是怎么做的。  
他把萨沙放倒在榻榻米上，转身打开壁橱找东西。  
萨沙像一只温顺的猫咪在榻榻米上蜷缩起来，目不转睛地盯着他的一举一动。  
伊利亚终于找到了想要的东西。他扯开盖子，往手上倒了足够份量，然后温柔地抚摸猫咪的尾巴——如果那里真的有尾巴的话，一定会因为主人的爱抚而不停摆动吧。  
榻榻米上的萨沙任由伊利亚剥去身上的浴衣，一边享受爱抚，一边玩着手上的腰带。伊利亚很有耐心，他的手在萨沙身后游走了一会，接着手指试探着伸入温暖的穴口，动作轻柔，像在抚摸一件易碎的瓷器。  
萨沙感觉有点痒，忍不住笑了起来，伊利亚也笑了，这是在逗猫吗？他加大了手指的力度和插入的深度，探寻着记忆中的位置。  
萨沙从不缺少狂热粉丝，从他俩还是一丁点儿大的小男孩时起，伊利亚就见过萨沙给追来冰场的小妞写情书。但作为男人，他相信自己比那些小姑娘更清楚怎样让萨沙得到满足，只需几分钟就能把满脑子想着和小姑娘约会的纯爷们变成心甘情愿跪在面前为他服务的情人。在这方面，优等生伊利亚有百分之两百的自信。  
不过今晚情况有些特殊，萨沙喝多了。即使伊利亚的手指几次触及令人愉悦的那一点，他也只能躺在榻榻米上配合着抚弄轻轻扭动。伊利亚看着被轻微的刺激弄得情不自禁的美人儿，心想大概太久没有人这么干了，久到贪吃的猫咪想抓小鸟小蝴蝶来饱腹，今晚是不是得给这个趁着主人不在偷抓小蝴蝶的捣蛋家伙一点小小的惩罚呢？  
萨沙在快感带来的恍惚中忽然感到手指抽离了身后。为什么不继续了呢?不是说好了要帮忙的吗？他翻过身朝伊利亚晃晃手中皱成一团的腰带，没想到被一把抓住扔过一边。伊留什卡又生气了吗？萨沙刚才灌下太多清酒、啤酒和红酒，有点想不起自己做过什么惹他不高兴的事了。他换了个平躺的姿势，歪着脑袋努力做出可爱的笑容，像一只露出肚皮讨好主人的猫咪：别生气了，这么美好的夜晚，来，一起玩嘛。  
伊利亚显然没有生气。他从正面抱起躺在榻榻米上傻笑的美人儿，让他搂着自己的脖子跨坐在大腿上。在榻榻米上这么做有些难受，尤其是在日本人设计狭窄的和室里。萨沙试着叉开腿，却踩到了两边的木板墙，只得努力地往伊利亚身上坐，但又被他两腿之间的坚挺顶着坐不下来。更可恶的是伊利亚还得意地搂过他的腰，让萨沙更加手足无措。  
萨沙恍惚中听见伊利亚在耳边问自己想不想要，他轻轻哼了一声，表示没听懂。现在他的注意力完全集中在下身——刚才随着伊利亚的手指送入体内的过量润滑液正一点一点沿着大腿内侧流下来，湿湿滑滑的让他有点不太舒服。他下意识地夹紧双腿在伊利亚的腿上摩擦着，想要弄掉这些不明液体。  
而对于伊利亚来说这就是萨沙的回答。他用最后的耐心把萨沙转过来，让他趴在榻榻米上，接着解开自己浴衣的腰带，抱起面前纤细的腰肢，迫不及待地将自己的屹立狠狠送进湿润的后孔。萨沙忍不住喊出声来，但膨胀的欲望不顾他的拒绝进入了刚才已经充分扩张过的地方，还在向更深处挺进。他努力地回过头想看看发生了什么，却被用力按在榻榻米上——伊利亚只是想避免整个场面失控，上一次被那双水蓝色眼睛望着的夜晚，他差点失去理智……  
隔壁房间传来晚间新闻的播报声。木板墙很薄，两个大男人在屋子里搞出的响动或许邻居们早就听到了，不过伊利亚一点也不介意，甚至因此加快了下身的动作——纯子应该也在这附近吧?伊利亚俯下身咬着萨沙的耳垂问道，如果让纯子听到高贵优雅的阿伯特王子被男人压在身下干到浪叫，她会不会更爱你?  
萨沙羞红了脸想否认，但随即被在耳边坏笑的男人拥入怀里，深入结合的快感让他情不自禁地嗯嗯啊啊喊出声。伊利亚得意地回应着萨沙的呻吟，问他被自己操得爽吗，还想不想出去浪?萨沙侧过脸，轻轻嗯了一声。身后的男人似乎有些不满意，停下了动作，说自己听不清，让萨沙大声一点。  
萨沙快要哭出声了，这不是欺负人吗。他努力扭动腰部想制造一丁点儿快感，但身后的男人反而将下身抽离出来，让萨沙有些慌了。他不由得提高一点儿音量，求那个男人不要停下来。  
伊利亚笑了，问他不要停下来干什么？  
萨沙带着哭腔恳求道：不要……不要停下来……操我……嗯、嗯、啊……就是那里……伊留什卡……啊啊……  
伊利亚脑中的最后一根弦断了。他分开恋人的双腿再一次用力进入了他，粗暴地穿刺他，最后在最深处吐出全部欲望……快感让伊利亚大脑一片空白，他想起自己不止一次想要抛下一切带着萨沙躲到西伯利亚雪原上与世隔绝的小木屋里，不需要等到星期六也不需要避开人群，在那里好好疼他。在这个异国岛屿的偏僻一角，他发现自己同样可以毫无顾忌地与思念已久的爱人缠绵爱抚，有谁会注意到呢?他们只是匆匆过客，一切发生过的事天亮后都会随着演出设施的拆卸而消失，不留一丝痕迹……  
夜已深，窗外虫鸣声愈发响亮。不记得是第几次攀上高峰之后，萨沙轻轻抚摸着精疲力尽倒在自己胸口的恋人，像是对一夜努力的褒奖。过了好一会儿，恋人抬起头望向他，满足了吗？要不要再来一次?  
为什么不呢？萨沙笑了，吻上他的唇。夜还很长，生命短暂，不要浪费了这美好的夜晚。


End file.
